


What it means

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks about what marriage equality means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it means

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [No on 8 drabble-a-thon](http://tzzzz.livejournal.com/11280.html).

For most people gay marriage rights are a matter of equality. Everyone should be treated the same under the law. It was quite simple really, and for Rodney it shouldn't have been an issue at all, since his country had legalized same-sex marriage years ago.

But it _was_ an issue for Rodney.

It was an issue because he'd grown up at a time when dreaming of being married meant asking a Katie or dating a Jennifer. It meant that the feeling in your gut that you got when you were with your best friend wasn't worth pursuing. It meant that it took him _years_ to realize that getting married and being with John could be the _same_ dream.

Late at night, when he's snuggled up to his husband, Rodney sometimes muses about how long it took him to see what John meant to him. And sometimes he wonders how things would have turned out if marriage had always meant committing to be with the person you love—regardless of gender.


End file.
